Resolution
by Minmei
Summary: [S1] The events of Seek Valley, from Ted's point–of–view. A tie–in to the S4 fic, Ashes.


Adrift once more...set loose in this void until my services are forced under contract once again...

I do not know this place, but I have been here a countless number of times since her reign over me began. On the outside, I am conscious yet unresponsive to all basic senses, a catatonic marionette, if you will, awaiting his time on the stage.

Inside, all my thoughts seem to pass through me at all speeds and directions. They wind all around like endless ribbons; I can only watch with fascination as they jettison to a point far away, only to coil back around again. Through this wild storm of what are my basic mental functions, only one thought remains clear.

I am losing my mind.

It all started when they captured me. I stalled as long as I could. Actually...it was quite easy for a while. If Windy wanted the rune that badly, she had a strange way of showing it. I expected her to come in person, not send soldiers of the Empire to do her dirty work for her. That fat Imperial slob traveling with us...he was the one who told her everything about me. He knew you and I were practically joined at the hip, so why didn't she think to come to the mansion immediately after my escape? I doubt that law or lack of invite kept her from doing anything, because neither did well to prevent the eventual intrusion.

And had she come, I'm sure she would have double checked for the presence of the rune. But thanks to her lack of desire to dirty her own hands, the soldiers neglected to inspect me and simply assumed I had what they were looking for. As a result, you were able to escape. Of course, I'm grateful for her lapse in judgment. Even after I was escorted to the palace, it took her several more hours to realize I no longer had the rune. Afterwards, she interrogated me, using her magic to coerce me into confessing its location.

Again, I swear, I stalled them as long as possible. My body had been seriously wounded trying to escape her earlier that day, and I used nearly all my energy trying to make it back to your house without being caught. In my physically and mentally weakened state, Windy was able to use her Conqueror Rune on me. I felt nothing at first, but I would repeatedly be dragged into this...this space.

Despite my mental state, I often wondered what became of you, my friend. Considering they say that no news is good news, I was able to live with myself for quite a while. When I heard you had become the leader of the Liberation Army, I had mixed feelings. On the one hand, I was happy for your accomplishment, but on the other, I couldn't help but wonder what you had been through before that point. What conflicts did you experience? Who opposed you? What did you lose as a result? And...what did Master Teo say when he found out?

Master Teo...

Heh...it doesn't seem that long ago he was picking me up by the arm on that battlefield...

---

"Are you all right, son?" the general asked, eyeing me as though I were a lost child. Little did he know that this 'child' had just killed a few soldiers from the other side, men who were considering ransom, not knowing I was in fact an orphan.

"Ah...y-yes..." I stammered, reaching for my bow.

"What are you doing hunting out here?" he asked me sternly.

_Haha, I felt a reprimanding coming up. Though people often mistook me for a child, it had been forever since I was truly berated. _

"This is a battlefield," he continued, his expression and tone softening. "You shouldn't be here. What would your parents say if they knew you were out here?"

_I had misjudged that one._

"I don't have any parents," I blurted out.

_Oops. Shouldn't have said that. Now he'd probably try to call in the proper authorities or something._

"I see...a war orphan." Just then, another armored man hurried up to him and saluted, relaying some kind of report. I watched as the general nodded, giving him an order in reply. With a shout of "Sir!" the soldier was on his way. When he was gone, the general turned back to me.

"I'm sorry for your misfortune," he told me. "I could only imagine what that's like..."

_Oh, he had NO idea._

"When did it happen?" he asked.

"Oh, uh..."

_About three hundred years ago..._

"It was a while back," I finally replied.

"Well, it has been one battle after another," he said wearily. "And you've been on your own since then?"

"Yes."

The man then uttered a sigh as an expression formed on his face, one that made him look a great deal older than his thirty-something years.

"You know, I've got a son who's not much younger than you are."

_Hahahaha...unless he had some kind of True Rune or rapid-aging condition, I seriously doubted that._

"He was kidnapped not too long ago, but thanks to one of my servants, he was rescued." Something in his eyes caused them to grow more profound. "You really think about family when war goes on. If your family can manage to stay together during these times, then you're lucky. I consider myself _very_ lucky. Ever since his mother died, all we've had is each other. Yes, we have our servants as well, but it isn't quite the same."

"I see..."

"Anyway, you shouldn't be wandering around here, all alone. This is just an offer, and you don't have to take it, but would you consider coming to live with us in Gregminster? At least until you're able to stand on your own two feet."

It seemed like a good idea at the time. Gregminster sounded like a good place to hide out, at least from what I'd heard. It was safe, the Emperor was just, and the soldiers were honorable men.

"All right," I agreed. "I have been wandering for...quite a while..."

"Then it's settled. I'm General Teo McDohl. You can call me Teo. And you are...?"

"My name is Ted," I replied. "Thank you...Master Teo."

---

That gentle face he had shown me that day...what did it look like when you encountered him on the opposing side? Was it full of anger at your rebellion, or was it full of pride knowing you had come so far in your young life? I'm sure it was the latter...it had to be. You two were so close, and he loved you so much. Still, it must've been hard...I heard he died at your hands. Being the leader of the Liberation Army, I'm sure this was inevitable. And...something else I know was inevitable...

The curse...

Tir...in all the years we've known each other, there's something I never told you.

You..._were_ my one true friend.

Don't misunderstand; it isn't because no one has ever been good to me. There have been several in the past, but since I'd seen the misery caused by the existence of the Soul Eater, I didn't want to let anyone near it. As a result, I often kept to myself, avoiding human contact as much as possible. I'd even developed a skill for cutting conversations short. Heh, heh! No, I'm not pulling your leg. Believe it or not, there was a time I wasn't this talkative! I know sounds unlikely, considering how often I pry for details or bring up the topic of women.

But back then...I would give the cold shoulder to most people, and they would lose interest within a minute of our conversation. However, there was one person who wouldn't let me off that easily.

I heard they found him wandering some island all by himself. Maybe that's what initially drew him to me. We seemed to have a lot in common...but for different reasons. We were both archers...warriors separated from people we were close to. We had wandered on our own. However, the True Rune had been responsible for much of my fate...that was one thing he could not claim.

And for the longest time, I'd decided it was the one thing he couldn't understand. Yeah, I know, as if my initial attitude towards people wasn't arrogant enough. He was a little older than you are now, but he was still young. By then, I'd already lived a century and a half. What would he know of life's hardships, especially from the viewpoint of a True Rune bearer?

He was determined to understand, however. Perhaps he was that desperate for a friend, or he was just unsettled by the fact that I didn't want any. Whichever the reason, he was always around. Eventually, I ended up telling him something about my rune. I'm not sure if that was a mistake now. If I hadn't opened up, would he have lost interest and gone away? Would he have made friends with someone else? And...would it have spared him a tragic end?

Maybe the word "yes" answers all of those questions. Sometimes I wish I'd taken the other road. He hung around so long, and even after the war we participated in had ended, he followed me to another land. I knew he was a good guy, and all he had were good intentions. He didn't seem to care about what happened to him. I think he just wanted to make sure I was all right.

No, I wasn't all right.

_No_, I didn't want to spend an eternity alone.

But if it meant keeping everyone away from this curse, then I could bear it. And after a while, I'd grown used to it.

I was growing used to him, too. I was remembering what it was like to have someone to hang out with, to have someone to _care_. And just when _I'd_ started to care...it happened. Hey, Tir, you know how strongly someone can desire the power of a True Rune, right? Well, Windy wasn't the only one chasing me these last three hundred years. One day, a group of bandits happened to corner me, and eventually, I had no choice but to use the Soul Eater. My travel companion had been away during the day, but he returned and was caught in the path of the rune's deadly magic.

He didn't blame me, which made me feel even worse. It was a horrible sight, and he'd more or less been burned to death, but he was sitting there telling me it wasn't my fault. And then...well, you probably have an idea of what happened. His soul became trapped forever in the rune...but strangely, from that point on, I felt a little less alone. Our acquaintanceship taught me to be a little more open, painful as the task was. It was a gradual process, but over the next one hundred fifty years, I befriended several people. I became chattier. There were still times where I'd close up, but those wouldn't last very long.

When I finally met you...I don't know. Something just clicked between us. Also, by that time, I was truly ready for a good friendship. You were such a kind child...no, a kind young man. I felt as though I could talk about anything, and you would listen. You didn't judge me, even after all the excuses I made about why I never removed the glove from my right hand. Neither you nor your father nor any of your servants grew suspicious when I chose to live as a neighbor instead of a resident of the mansion. All of you...made me feel safe. I hadn't been that secure in the longest time. And you all made me feel _human_, a functional member of society.

I think you and I had a bit in common, too. Nothing anyone would immediately notice, just some personal observations. You had people who cared about you, someone to worry about you constantly. The difference being, you weren't so against it. Also, you had been through something traumatic at a young age as I had been. The situations were different, of course, and I was happy to know you had been luckier.

It also felt like...we had known each other forever. I'm not sure why that is. I...had a dream once. At least, I think it was a dream. It was when Windy was attacking my village. You and your friends had stumbled upon the village and Grandpa was telling you to leave. He gave me the Soul Eater and then ran off...

Yes, that had to have been a dream...

I don't know why I didn't remember that until recently. There was something else I remembered...when you and your friends had to leave. You all told me I had to be strong, because I would be alone from that point forward. I didn't understand what was going on, but I knew I had to carry on. And somehow, I did...

And I still am. As Windy's grip on my soul grows tighter, I resist her influence with all of my might. Perhaps it is a futile battle, but I would rather be subjected to this than see her in possession of that rune.

She's calling me again...I can't help but respond. Forgive me. I've been using all my energy to maintain my last shred of sanity. And, as I've suspected, she's summoned me in order to manipulate your emotions.

This place is so cold, even colder than my own world. I vaguely glimpse the ice crystals all around the summit we stand upon. But it is cold; I can sense it. The only other thing I sense...is you.

My brother...I can feel your pain, your anguish, your loss. You have lost many people in your life. You have struggled through impossible circumstances, abusive criticism, and the status of witness to much death. You have questioned yourself many times, doubted your ability to unite the divided and inspire the disheartened. You have done all of these things and more, and I sense all of this. I sense it because I shared nearly identical feelings when I bore that same rune, once upon a time.

But you have also learned something that I, too, eventually understood.

When you compare your pain to the destruction that would be inflicted upon mankind in lieu of your pain, it is far easier to bear it. It becomes your duty, your role. No, it isn't fair, and it isn't right. No child should have to bear such a burden, but you and I were chosen. And...in retrospect, I think we were the right choices. I don't want to think of humans as weak, but there are many who lust for power. You and I, on the other hand, wish to keep others from abusing this awesome power.

She now orders me to retrieve that power. Oh, Tir...I can't stop myself from doing so, not even at the sight of all the pain in your eyes.

But...there is hope. She hasn't completely removed my will, and...

The clouds enshrouding my very consciousness dissipate for a moment, but that is all I need. Hear me, my brother...please...hear me...

The look up on your face tells me my pleas have been successful. I briefly reenter the familiar realm of the Soul Eater, the one place Windy's influence cannot reach.

Tir, there is one more task I must do before we part...and my resolve burns more brightly with every presence I am graced with. All these familiar faces, the faces of those I have known, as well as the faces of those you have known. I glimpse Master Teo's gentle expression once more, and I am reassured he went without resentment or regret. I sense Gremio's presence as well...I know his death must have also been hard on you. He took so much responsibility for you that he was almost like a second father...no, that's exactly what he was. A strong parental figure with a heart like no other. There is no doubt in my mind that he died most honorably.

I see a woman among the lot...this lovely, red-haired lady. I can tell she was important to you as well. She matches the description of a woman I heard a lot about...Odessa, right? Beauty _and_ brains...wow! What a catch! Haha. Goodness, how inappropriate for the moment, but I suppose I cannot break these old habits. Just one last comment, I suppose...for the road ahead...

Tir...I must...prevent Windy from taking the Soul Eater. This is an important task...the final task...my final duty to this world, as both your friend and unofficial guardian. Stay strong, Tir. You have incredible resolve. My heart aches knowing the burden I have passed on to you, and I cannot help but shed a tear. You understand me so much, and you have never once thought to blame me for your misery. I feel blessed...and I now pass my blessings to you. Live, Tir. Fill your life with happiness, no matter how difficult or hopeless it may seem. It isn't impossible; I'm living proof. You can live with that rune and grow to care about so many people, and believe me, Tir...it is worth it. Doing so has filled me with such strength; it is the only reason I was able to resist Windy for so long.

It is the reason...I am able to do this now. I must protect the ones I care for...

Windy's face becomes twisted with fury and disbelief as I command the rune to take my soul. Her angry protests are those of a woman who neither understands love nor sacrifice. She may have cared about another human being once upon a time; that ability has long been buried by her desire for revenge. But I will not let her...not with this rune.

And it becomes clear that you share my objective. A horrible pain rips through my body as I part from the earth, but I easily bear it as I watch as you strike her back with the very thing she seeks. After she is gone, you approach me, as if to will my life back. But it's impossible now. I take my leave...but I will never be far. Thank you, brother, for everything...

Overcome with relief, I bury my face in my hands, happy that you have eluded an unfortunate end once again. I briefly find myself in the shoes of that one young man I knew long ago. Seeing you safe in this world...did he share this feeling about me as he died? And what of everyone else who sought to keep this rune from Windy? Did they make their sacrifice with no regrets? What I wouldn't give to ask them now...

A hand touches my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts, and I look up from where I am kneeling. He...has arrived to welcome me here. The presence of more familiar ones isn't far behind, and I grow more content. Giving him a smile, I stand up, grateful for every reunion I will have. We walk along a corridor like two old friends, and for the first time, I am more than willing to start a conversation with him. He has always been generous with responses, so he does not seem to mind.

Aldo leads me further into this place, and I find myself face to face with old friends, family and acquaintances. It is not what you would call a typical reunion, but it is enough. Though better circumstances would have been most favorable, they are glad to see me, and vice versa. Their expressions, including Aldo's, bear relief as well, showing me they have all been filled with unwavering resolve for quite some time.

It is then I realize my questions have already been answered.


End file.
